


Poor Little Lilo

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested oneshot, Lilo has a bit of a tough time keeping all the experiments content.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Poor Little Lilo

"Sparky.. I really think we should just head back to the others." Lilo said, slightly nervous as the electricity based experiment lead her away from Stitch and the others.

He didn't seem intent on listening to her though, continuing to walk away with her. Lilo knew where this was going, and it wasn't anywhere pleasant for her, but she couldn't bring herself to turn him down.

She'd promised to make sure all the experiments on the island stayed happy, no matter what. It seemed Sparky wanted to see just how dedicated she was to this, his hand moving to her wrist and pushing it down to his crotch as he continued to walk her away from the safety of Stitch and the others.

Whimpering slightly, Lilo allowed her small hand to be brought down to Sparky's slowly stiffening member. Lilo told herself it'd be fine. He just needed a little attention that was all. Maybe if she managed to get him off before they got wherever he was taking her, he wouldn't need to do whatever he intended to do.

Slowly, she wrapped her fingers around his hardness, gently beginning to work along his rod. Sparky moaned softly, enjoying the pleasure. Keeping one hand on her wrist to make sure she didn't let go, Sparky reached under Lilo's dress, squeezing her small chest.

Lilo bit her lip slightly, moving her hand faster along Sparky's member to hurry him along, only to yelp in pain as he sent a shock through her sensitive nipple.

Her body tensed, grip around his member tightening, bringing Sparky even more pleasure as he continued to move along, not letting her stop.

Lilo tried to ask Sparky not to shock her, but she was unfortunately cut off by another shock through her small body. She could feel his thick, warm pre-cum leaking over her hand as he continued to walk her towards the destination, which Lilo had realized was his lighthouse.

The release, while not hurting nearly as much, send tiny shocks through Lilo's hand as well, not making it any easier to keep her calm. Strangely though, the electrical shocks seemed to be affecting her nervous system, as soon Lilo realized she wasn't actually moving her hand, it just seemed to be moving along Sparky's cock on its own.

Sparky seemed quite pleased with this, jerking himself with Lilo's body like she was just a toy for him; one he could do whatever he wanted with, hence his continuing to shock her, only getting more painful the closer to the lighthouse they got.

The moment the door was shut-and locked Lilo couldn't help but notice-Sparky seemed to remove the kid gloves. He gave her one more, much more powerful shock.

She cried out, legs wobbling. She fell down to her knees, panting from the pain, only for Sparky to grab her head and thrust his precum leading cock into her mouth. Sparky moaned as his clawed hands tangled in her hair, forcing her head down gently as he thrust against her face, pushing his member more into her mouth.

Lilo was still trying to regain seeming in her arms, and was effectively stunned still as Sparky aggressively humped her face, forcing her to take more of it inch by inch as she sat helplessly, unable to do much more but whimper around his cock at the upsetting musky taste.

He moaned as he thrust into her, loving how warm and wet her mouth was, so soft around his cock. He picked up the pace, thrusting harder until he'd thrust into her throat as well, forcing her to take his entire length.

Lilo gagged slightly as she felt Sparky's member pushing into her throat, throbbing inside until finally spurting thick, hot cum down; forcing her to swallow it all as it shocked her throat from inside the entire way down. Sparky pulled out of her throat, watching Lilo twitch and squirm helplessly from the internal shocks.

He grinned at the sight, licking his lips as his member steadily returned to full hardness. He approached her again, pushing her dress up and out of his way, her underwear soon following so her cute, mocha skinned body was on display for him.

He pushed her small legs apart, grinning as he lined himself up to her tight, defenseless slit. Lilo could feel Sparky doing something, but had been so out of it from the internal shocks that she hadn't really been able to focus on what she'd been doing up to that point, and had only been vaguely aware when he was undressing her.  
Just as her senses were starting to return though, she cried out as she felt Sparky's cock ram into her.

Sparky held onto her tight, hips pumping roughly to force his cock into her, using her small body like a cheap cock sock. Lilo groaned as Sparky rutted her, glad that he was at least not shocking her anymore.

Thinking this proved to jinx it however, as the thought had only just gone through her mind when Sparky's antenna moved down and pressed against her little nipples, sending a powerful shock through them to make Lilo scream for him and clench tighter around his cock.

Lilo cried out in pain, squeezing Sparky's cock and milking it with her pained movements. Sparky grunted in pleasure as he aggressively pumped into her, only made hornier by the sounds of her being shocked and how her small body gripped his cock.

As his thrusts got rougher, he started channeling more electricity through his body, specifically through his cock now, sending shocks through Lilo's clit and even directly inside of her little cunt.

Lilo's screams got even louder now, causing her to thrash and struggle helplessly as Sparky continued to aggressively root her, pounding her like old beef.

He groaned, his thrusts momentarily slowing in speed as he slammed in harder, digging his cock as deep as he could get before he came, flooding her with thick, electrically charged cum. Lilo screamed, writhing on the floor as Sparky's cum continued to shock her for several minutes after Sparky had completely let go of her.

Unknown to Lilo, who was at the time pre-occupied by the consistent shocks, Sparky was eagerly taking the conductor wires from the lighthouse and attaching them to his antenna.

He could generate a lot of electricity sure, but he could absorb it as well, and always had a large stockpile of energy stored in the lighthouse itself for if he was running low, or needed more for some reason.

He hadn't thought he'd end up using it this way when he'd stored it away, but he wasn't remotely sorry that he was. He spent a few solid minutes absorbing the electricity, correctly assuming Lilo wouldn't be able to regain her focus and leave the lighthouse by the time he had finished.

By the time he was done, he was literally glowing from the amount of electricity circulating through him, enough power to keep the lighthouse going for days straight without any recharging. Lilo looked at Sparky, still twitching from the first round of fucking and shocking as Sparky approached for round two.

Lilo opened her mouth to say something, but Sparky was so charged up he didn't even need to make physical contact to send a powerful shock through her clit without even making physical contact.

Lilo's body writhed on the floor as Sparky closed the distance, static radiating off him so strongly that it made her hair start to stand up on end as Sparky thrust back into her pussy, grunting as he laid into her with the new energy.

He was able to channel the energy into physical movement, letting him drill her pussy harder and faster, shocking her twice as hard now. This time though, he focused most of said shocking on her pussy and clit with his antenna as he shocked her, two of his hands gripping her hips as the second pair reached up to her chest, pinching, twisting, and shocking her nipples as he continued.

Lilo kept asking Sparky to stop, at least to give her a break, but every time she did he only seemed to get rougher with her; to the point that she was outright begging as the pain had her eyes watering.

Sparky groaned in delight at this, hilting with each thrust into her, pulling hard on her sensitive tits, claws digging into her hips as he unloaded hard into her, releasing his cum into her tight body as well as all his built up electricity in a powerful rush of energy that made Lilo scream louder than Sparky had heard yet.

He slit out of Lilo, panting heavily as he stumbled back and collapsed tiredly, too exhausted from the pleasure to keep going. He'd need to rest.

He was upset by the fact that there was basically no way Lilo would still be present when he woke up, but he passed out before he could do anything about it. Lilo was still conscious, but completely still and helpless, barely able to move as she tried to recover from the shocks.

As Sparky figured, she planned to get the hell out of the lighthouse before he woke up, likely going to hide behind Stitch in case he tried to follow her back.

Unfortunately, before shortly after Lilo had enough energy back into her to push herself up, but not enough to actually stand, there was a loud smash as a blow from the outside forced the door of the lighthouse to bend in and fall away from the wall. The culprit appeared to have been Gutman, experiment 092.

Evidently, the short, muscly experiment had heard Lilo's screams and had decided to try and help her, having brought the reinforcements of Kixx, Wip, Rippington.

Lilo smiled, glad to know that she always had friends she could rely on when she was in trouble; though she also grew nervous that they would hurt Sparky badly.

Lilo may have been less than happy with him, but she didn't want him critically wounded, and so she quickly assured them all that she wasn't actually in danger, and that she had been willingly helping Sparky relieve his stress by using her body.

It wasn't necessarily a lie, though from a certain point onward the 'willingly' could have been thrown into question. The experiments seemed to believe her, but they also all gained knew expressions.

The four of them seemed to go from worry, to confusion, to understanding, and finally… to a similar lustful expression to that Sparky had had as he'd lead her to the lighthouse in the first place.

Lilo gulped nervously as they began to approach. Evidently with the worry that she was in danger gone, the clear view of her naked, sweaty body riled them up just as much as Sparky.

She saw Wip stay back as the others moved forward, the black velvet serpent experiment evidently fine waiting her turn and quite justifiably not wanting to get in the way of the two buff punching experiments and the one designed to rip over spaceships, nubby clawed or not.

Said experiments closed in on Lilo, evidently figuring that if Sparky had used her and she was fine there wouldn't be any problem from them doing the same. The three male experiments took different positions around her, Rippington lifting her up and moving beneath her, lining up to her tight, currently unused asshole as his nubby but still powerful claws sank into her smooth skin.

Lilo's cry of pain, both from the forcing of her tight walls apart and from his claws digging into her sides, was muffled as Kixx's thick tree trunk of a cock struggled to push into her throat. With the other two thrusting into her from both other ends, this left her little cunt for Gutman; though he didn't seem particularly interested in thrusting his cock inside.

Rather, after eying her up and licking his lips, Gutman proceeded to punch at her sensitive pussy.

Not finger or fist, literally punch. His being created for explicitly that purpose made it hard for him to gain pleasure from much aside from powerful punches, and if Lilo had been willing to go so far for Sparky, surely she'd be alright letting him use her little body as a punch bag for a bit. Lilo was in absolute agony, her senses overwhelmed from everything.

The claws raking consistently across her skin, the rod hammering away at her asshole, the horribly scented ball sac pressed firmly against her nose as her throat was used as an onahole, the growing pain in her lower body from her cunt being rapidly punched.

Gutman did eventually move to pushing his fist into her pussy, but considering the size of his fist, and the fact that he didn't find the need to hold back his immense strength as he jammed his fist and even part of his arm into her, it wasn't much better. Lilo couldn't really keep track of.. Much of anything at the moment.

The experiments passed her around like she was a snack bowl at a party. She vaguely recalled Gutman's fist trying to pummel her asshole at some point, at another Rippington's claws manipulating her chest aggressively, Kixx's extremely thick cock slamming into her cunt with all the care and ease of a jackhammer at yet another.

By the end of it, she'd had no less than four cum fillings in all three holes. She was left laying with her face down and her ass up in the air, too weak to bother moving and just glad it was done.

That is, until she felt a surprisingly intense sting shoot through her already sore body as Wip's whip tail lashed at her ass, she realized that she wasn't done after all.

What's more, the boys weren't done, just tired, and as Wip began to work over her body, leaving deep welts across her skin, Lilo realized that she was going to keep going until the boys were ready to go again...  
(

* * *

)  
A few hours later, Sparky yawned as he woke up from his rest, stretching out his limbs and lighting up the room with his newly recharged electricity.

As he looked around, his jaw dropped at the sight of Lilo's slumped form on the floor in front of him. He couldn't believe she was still here, though from the look of her she wasn't still there by choice. He grinned, not particularly caring why.

Lilo awoke just in time to see Sparky approaching her with a wide grin and stiff member, having no time to do anything else as he pounced on her.


End file.
